remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Items
Quest Items Perhaps it would be a good idea to list what rooms each item is found in? --Jabor 09:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) How we are going to do this While it seems like this page is the thing that is getting the most attention, I think some things need to be discussed. First off, we are trying to get all the items their own pages. If you want to make a page for that item, I'll write an instruction guide later. This is merely a reference, or should be, for now, so as we have a place for a small list as we work through it. Second, there is a specific naming procedure for the items: it should go "Name_of_Item.png". That is it. Just copy what the name of the item is directly. No changes in spelling, no changes in grammar, it is what it is. The reason for this is the template that the item pages uses required the names of the items to be in that format, so as to make it consistent. Thank you. Angel14995 19:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Quest Items you missed Chestnut Used in Bristlecone's medicinal recipes. Quest Item Sewer Pipe A pipe from the Steam City Sewers. Quest Item Manhole Cover A manhole cover from Steam City. Quest Item Old Pulley An old pulley from the Factory. Quest Item Troop Rations A pack of rations for the Steam City Rooks. Quest Item Mushroom A freshly-picked mushroom. Quest Item Letter A letter to deliver. Quest Item Stiltskin Pelt Furry Hide of a Stiltskin. Quest Item Graph Roll Collected from one of Tesla's barometers. Quest Item Jaw Clutch Needed to repair the Rolling Mill. Quest Item /\ Salem - It seems my post became angels post...odd * Please sign your posts in talk pages using ~~~~ --Jabor 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) We could make this the index page, branching off into all the little sub-categories of items and giving those sub-categories their own pages. Or we could link to the item pages straight from here.Ne0pets22 13:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'm working on transitioning the food items all to their own pages and for those items that already have pages I'm fixing them up to make sure they aren't full of empty space like ive noticed Salemjericho 07:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) All these items have their own page now, this page can now be deleted if necessary Salemjericho Why do we even need all these indivdual pages? There's simply not enough things you can type for items to warrent it. It also seems like it would be rather irritating if someone wanted to look at multiple items; they'd have to open at least 3 different pages. Dorako 07:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm unlocking this page now: we simply need one ordinated list to link each of the single item pages. Danaroth 00:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Other things to consider Perhaps items should be in their own namespace? Something like Item:lDandelion Fizz. Appeals slightly more to my sense of organization. --Jabor 05:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC)